Guitar Hero- The Rage Against The Machine
Guitar Hero- Rage Against The Machine'' is The seventh installment for The Guitar Hero series! Like Guitar Hero Van Halen, Metallica, & Aerosmith, This is one of These games That focuses on ONE specific band That The game is mostly about. The game features Tom Morello as one of The returning characters. The Games Modes All modes which appeared in Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock return, Except for Co-op Career. The original Co-op mode was brought back, Though. Menus have been re-designed to suit The Rage Against The Machine theme to the game. The store has also been renamed as The Vault. Achievements for Xbox 360 versions are named after songs by The Rage Against The Machine. The Gameplay That is just like Guitar Hero-Aerosmith, This game is an edited version of Guitar Hero III, And is based entirely on That game. Every element To That of Guitar Hero-Aerosmith is The same for This Game! The Playable Guitarists The Default Song has a rhythm guitar track instead of a bass guitar co-operative play track. The Unlockables '''NOTE- YOU ARE REQUIRED TO PLAY AS TOM MORELLO FOR RAGE AGAINST THE MACHINE SONGS! The Sound Track The following table contains the tracks in Guitar Hero- The Rage Against The Machine. In each set, the first two tracks are from artists who inspired, Performed with, Or liked by The Rage Against The Machine. It was previously announced that The White Stripes and Deep Purple were to appear in the game as "opening acts", But they were ommitted from the final track list. The ones in bold are the main attractions The Character Descriptions When Your at The character select screen, Each character you choose will have This unique Description about All of The characters! Axel Steel After attaining genuine superstar status, Axel retreated to hometown bonfire parties and barnyard jam sessions. Now he's back in the limelight and looking to destroy anyone and anything dull enough to stand in his path of headbanging destruction! Casey Lynch Finally embracing her feminine appeal, Casey has risen to the status of 'Goddess of Rock'. When asked by a reporter if she had sold out, Casey replied with a roundhouse to the face. 'Don't worry, I'll pay the medical bill. Izzy Sparks Daughters, lock up your mothers... Sunset has not fallen upon the Strip! Izzy returns with the flair and the hair, and isn't stopping until your ears bleed pure rock. Glam never tasted so good. Judy Nails After realizing that the majority of her fans were 14 year old boys, Judy dropped her label like a bad habit. In her debut solo effort, ''Punkagothic Rockabillica, Judy brings her own style and shows she can shred with the big boys and then some.'' Johnny Napalm "I love the smell of napalm in the morning." Whoever said that never met Johnny. Up all night thrashing and partying, there is no sleeping for Johnny, just blacking out. "I eat disco and $*&^ ''emo."''' Lars Ümlaüt ''After an overwhelmingly warm debut a year ago, Lars needed time to cool off. Ready the longboats and crank up the metal. Lars is prepared to reverse the effects of global warming with his icy world tour. Midori HAiling from Japan, Midori is both sweet and sour. Classically trained on violin and performing at the age of 3, Midori dropped the bow and grabbed the axe, and never looked back. School's out forever! Xavier Stone The essence of cool, Xavier wields sound with hypnotic effect. The ladies want him and the dudes want to BE him. Touted as "The Strummer of Love", Xavier strives for peace on Earth and goodwill towards... Rock 'N Roll. The MetalHead Metalhead's life cycle began as a self-guided Russian warhead. After the Cold War he was disarmed and hocked for spare parts. A few toasters, some vacuum tubes, a '57 roadster, and a cheese grater later, and Metalhead was the first fully autonomous robot. Thus began Metalhead's full-on assault against all things slow and lame. Far from his humble Soviet silo beginnings, Metalhead is ready to get on stage and drop the bomb! Elroy Budvis Li'l Elroy started banging on the ivories when he was 6. The neighborhood kids weren't too nice about his love for the keys telling him: "Sissy-boy plays the piano!". It didn't take long for him to pick up the guitar after that. In a band since he was 12 - his love of the steel strings has never faltered. Then a producer gave him a steady studio job - until the day he met a legend in the flesh - he learned the chops from this idol of a by-gone era and soon he was handed his trademark massive golden belt buckle. From that day on his motto has been: "Heavy Metal, Punk, Polka? It's all rock 'n' roll to Elroy baby." Tom Morello Thomas Baptiste Morello is an American guitarist and activist. He is best known for his tenure with The Rage Against The Machine and then with Audioslave. Morello is currently a touring musician with Bruce Springsteen and the E Street Band. He is also known for his acoustic solo act called The Nightwatchman. Tim Commerford Timothy Robert Commerford is an American musician, best known as the bassist and backing vocalist for The Rage Against The Machine and the now-defunct supergroup, Audioslave. He is currently the frontman of the band Future User. Brad Wilk Bradley J. "Brad" Wilk is an American musician, actor, and activist, best known as the drummer of The Rage Against the Machine. Wilk started his career as a drummer for Greta in 1990, and helped co-found Rage with Tom Morello and Zack de la Rocha in August 1991. Following that band's breakup in October 2000 Wilk, Morello, Rage bassist Tim Commerford, and Soundgarden front man Chris Cornell formed the supergroup Audioslave, which broke up in 2007. Eddie Vedder Eddie "Edward Louis Severson" Vedder was The Co-Founder of The American grunge rock band, Pearl Jam. The band is credited To its Terrific singing, & Terrific Guitar Riffs! In 1997, Eddie Vedder Teamed up with The Rage Against The Machine To create The all new version of, Bulls On Parade, Which helped cross The gap of Rap & Rock! Trivia *Their Is an Existing GameShark cheat code in which you are allowed The ability To play as The Lead Singer of The band Five Fingered Death Punch, Ivan L Moody, When This code is activated, You are also allowed To change The Default singer, To Thats right, Ivan L Moody For The Song, Remember Everything! Category:Guitar Hero (series) Category:Guitar Hero Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Wii Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games